


Red Cheeks

by drawingstrings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Jongin is whipped, M/M, Naughty Kyungsoo, kyungsoo is a major tease too, kyungsoo's thighs are addictive okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawingstrings/pseuds/drawingstrings
Summary: Kyungsoo is pretty and he knows it.





	Red Cheeks

It’s the start of summer and it’s afternoon to be exact, when Kyungsoo has unexpectedly pulls down his pants leaving him in his white big shirt that hangs down to his legs and Winnie the Pooh boxers.

“Why is it so damn hot?” He fans himself as he takes a glance out of the window and realizes how bright the sun is. The heat is making him feel icky.

Jongin is reading his favorite manga from the corner and isn’t aware of Kyungsoo’s rambling about how cruel the weather is, torturing them from heat.

“Jongin-ah, aren’t you annoyed of the weather? It’s irritating isn’t it?” Kyungsoo sits in front of the electric fan and puckers his lips towards the other boy. Unfortunately, Jongin doesn’t turn to him so he frowns. “Jongin-ah~” He calls again and yet, the boy doesn’t spare him a glance, immersed from reading the manga he’s holding.

Not wanting to be ignored by his boyfriend, Kyungsoo hastily walks towards Jongin, pulling away the reading material from his hand.

“Soo! I’m reading!” Jongin scowls from getting interrupted from reading when he’s already on the climax of the story, Kyungsoo has to cut his excitement to see the next thing that will happen to the characters of the story. Great timing indeed.

Kyungsoo raises a brow as he scans the pages of the material and Jongin surrenders.

“What is this? Shoujo manga? I thought you’re reading yaoi!”

“Baby, Sehun lent me that and I need to finish it or else…” Jongin falters and isn’t able to say the next words.

“Or else what? Sehun would force you to read more Shoujo manga so you wouldn’t be able to read yaoi—“

“Why are you in your boxers?” Jongin cuts him off, forefinger pointing at him. His eyes rake down Kyungsoo’s milky yet pink plush thighs.

“What?”

“You’re wearing boxers and y-you’re legs,” Kyungsoo is so sure he sees the glint of blush tinting his boyfriend’s cheeks and if ever someone asks him what he loves about his boyfriend, it would be…

_“I love seeing him blush and embarrassed because of me that’s why I love him and in conclusion, I just love everything about my future husband.”_

Kyungsoo purposely throws the manga on the couch before hopping on his boyfriend’s lap. He smirks suggestively, “You love it when you see my legs bare don’t you?”

Jongin can’t breathe evenly. His lungs chases for air. This is too much of Kyungsoo’s seduction; it only takes his breath away.

“Y-Yeah?” His answer sounds like a question and Kyungsoo nuzzles his face on his boyfriend’s chest on purpose of making him get flustered more. Kyungsoo is proud he can make Jongin weak because of his great body.

Jongin’s breath hitches from the little actions his boyfriend does to him. It’s actually seductive and he can tell that despite of his skin being tanned, his cheeks might have looked like pink right now because who doesn’t love Kyungsoo’s beautiful legs? Only Kyungsoo’s legs and everything makes him a blushing mess.

Kyungsoo lifts up his chin to look up at his flushed boyfriend, “Baby, why are you blushing?”

Jongin tries to avert his gaze away from the sinful sight right in front of him, but he can’t. “Uhm…”

The elder boy’s lips curl up into a smirk and grinds on his partner’s clothed member. Jongin almost pushes him away, but he’s actually enjoying it so why should he push the beautiful male away from him when he could just grind back for friction and make him boneless from his ministrations?

Jongin bites back a groan as his boyfriend doesn’t stop rubbing his bum on his lap.

“You love it,” Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck before crashing his lips over the boy’s plump ones.

Jongin closes his eyes in a second while his heart bursts of stars and colorful fireworks. They kiss as if there’s no tomorrow and when they pull away from each other; a string of saliva connects from their lips and the blush on their cheeks is visible on their faces.

“You’re blushing, baby Soo,” Jongin brushes Kyungsoo’s cheeks in an affectionately manner.

“You are too.” Kyungsoo responds back.

“You always make me blush, why so cruel~” says Jongin with a pout and Kyungsoo giggles cutely, still humping on Jongin’s crotch.

“I know you love it, Daddy.” Kyungsoo pecks Jongin’s lips and winks in invitation. “Want to spank baby Soo’s ass? Because I want your big hands on my ass, Daddy Jonginnie.”

Again, no is not included in Jongin’s dictionary when it comes to seductive Do Kyungsoo.


End file.
